Super Strength
Super Strength, also called Enhanced Strength, Superior Strength, Superhuman Strength, or even Supernatural Strength, is a supernatural ability possessed by Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Dragons, Hybrids, Gods, Skinwalkers, Demons, Spirits, and Turok-Hans. It is the the ability to exert or apply above-human amounts of force to people and objects, allowing one them to be physically stronger than average adult humans, and to perform feats of strength far beyond what a person of their stature could achieve. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, enhances the physical capability of an individual, to such a point that they aren't restricted by their body mass/muscle density, age, height, and weight and this ability allows them to be stronger and more physically powerful than any human and possibly large animals. Super strength varies among users, depending on their age, species, and diet. Nearly all supernatural creatures have this ability. Vampires, triggered Werewolves, Hybrids, other shampeshifters, Demons, and Angels can perform such feats with inhuman ease while untriggered Werewolves and Hunters have far less ease and perform great feets with more human effort. Levels of Strength Absolute Strength The user possesses a limitless level of incalculable strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. This strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Supernatural Strength The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. *Type I - Super: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. *Type II - Superior: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. *Type III - Superhuman: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Enhanced Strength The power to exert great strength from their muscles. Capabilities Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Peak Human Strength The ability to possess enough strength to lift over twice ones own body weight and be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman' Capabilities Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800 ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000 ibs (500kg).Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. Individuals with this Ability *'God' - Since he is the most powerful being in the universe, it is unknown if God possesses supernatural strength, but it was said by Oracle that God is "strong enough to take on Lucifer -- strong enough to stop the Apocalypse." However, God gives his vessel unlimited physical strength. *'Death' - Like with God, it is unknown if Death has super strength, even though he is the oldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel as well as the very first creation of God and the oldest angel in the history of all creation, Oracle's astronomical strength is even immeasurably far more superior to humans and every supernatural creature, including other angels, even the archangels and even the other Seraphs, but the only exceptions are God, Death, and the Darkness. He bears enough strength to toss and throw even the highest-level angels around and was able to lift a turn over military trucks, bench an enormous amount of weight, punch through a car window, lift humans like a feather, and can send people and beings flying with his punches. Humans are no threat to him in terms of bodily force, as well as easily overpowering the oldest of vampires and lifting demon as powerful as Abaddon and Lilith off their feet. *'Nephilim' - Although only half-angel and half-human, Nephilim are stronger than humans and bear enough strength to toss low-level angels around. One was able to throw around a wounded Power. *'War' - War showed immense strength by breaking a bridge. However, he was later overpowered by Oracle. *'Whore of Babylon' - Being a creature of Babylon, she exhibits incredible strength when fighting off Rayne and Mia. *'Dracula' - As the very first-existing, oldest, and most powerful vampire in the history of creation, Dracula is the Original Vampire, which makes him even significantly much stronger than humans, his children, and all other supernatural creatures, including all the Alpha Elder Vampires and most Dragons. He has show substantial strength. He took on a whole vampire army and won. He also slaughtered 12 hybrids with relative ease. His strength has been shown to be equal to or slightly weaker than an angel's in Live and Let Die. Like those that he creates, he grows stronger with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood. *'Adam Frankenstein' - Being an artificial superhuman being constructed by a dozen other body parts, Adam possesses strength that is far beyond that of humans. He was able to punch through a car window and lift Sidney up like a feather. Species with this Ability 'Angelic Beings' Once while possessing a human vessel, the supernatural presence of an angel within a vessel allows angels to use their power to dramatically increase/enhance their said vessel's physical strength threshold of their hosts to superhuman to rival or even surpass that of a Human, Vampire, Werewolf, Hybrid, Monster, Demon, and even their own kind. All angels are endowed with seemingly limitless strength that surpasses that of almost any other supernatural beings of all ages. All angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength; however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy. *'Seraphim' - Being the first-existing, highest-ranking, and most powerful species of celestial beings on the celestial chain, Seraphs are considerably even significantly far much astronomically stronger than Archangels, Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Virtues, Dominions, Thrones, Gate Keepers, Reapers, Turok-Hans, all Demons, Ghosts, top-level Pagan God Deities, all Fairies, Alpha Monsters, all Monsters, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. One Seraph proved stronger than the Turok-Han Queen. *'Archangels' - Among the strongest and most powerful celestial creatures in existence on the celestial chain next to Oracle, Archangels are even significantly physically much stronger than Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, Gate Keepers, Reapers, Turok-Hans, all Demons, top-level Pagan Gods Deities, all Fairies, Alphas, all Monsters, all Ghosts, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters and Humans. *'Cherubim' - Among the highest and most powerful species of celestial beings on the celestial chain, Cherubs are significantly much stronger than Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, Gate Keepers, Reapers, almost all Turok-Hans, all Demons, all Fairies, Alphas, all Monsters, all Spirits, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. *'Powers' - As among the most trained and powerful angelic warrior angels of God on the celestial chain, Powers are much stronger than Turok-Han Drones, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, Gate Keepers, Fallen Beasts, Evil Spirits, all Monsters, Ghosts, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. *'Principalities' - Even though they are the brains in keeping angels in line and order, Principalities are strong enough to fight Humans, Gate Keepers, Thrones, Virtues, Ghosts, and Evil Spirit Demons. *'Malakhim' - Although being the most common celestial beings on the celestial chain and as the soldiers of Heaven, Malakhim are stronger than Turok-Han Drones, Fallen Beasts, Evil Spirits, most Fairies, Ghosts, all Monsters, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. *'Dominions' - Even though they are merely watchers and being a powerful group of angels, among the most powerful on the celestial chain, Dominions are even stronger than Humans, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, Ghosts, Monsters, Evil Spirits, Fallen Beasts, even other Angels. They are strong enough to match Powers. *'Virtues' - Despite being only the medics of Heaven, Virtues possess enough super strength to overpower Humans. *'Thrones' - Although only the body-folk of God, Thrones possess enough strength to lift Humans while holding them from behind. *'Gate Keepers' - Despite even of them being the lowest and physically weakest of angels, Gate Keepers have enough strength to leap unnatural distances and punch a Human hard enough to make them loose a tooth. 'Demonic Beings' Demons possess incredible superior physical strength compared to that of humans, making them noticeably physically stronger than humans; capable of physically overpowering them. Although, the higher ranking the demon, the stronger it is. Like with angels, their degree of strength varies from demon to demon. *'Greater Demons' - As the oldest and most powerful demons in creation, Greater Demons are even stronger than Malakhim, Virtues, Thrones, Gate Keepers, Fallen Beasts, Evil Spirits, Monsters (including Alphas), Reapers, most Deities, Ghosts, Vampire Slayers, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. *'Fallen Beasts' - Being a higher level of demons, Fallen Beast Demons are stronger than Evil Spirit Demons, Monsters, some Ghosts, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. One Fallen Beast proved so powerful that he retained this ability even in a devil's trap and proved he was stronger than a Malakhim (at least most). *'Evil Spirits' - Even though they are the lowest ranking-demons, Evil Spirit Demons are very strong creatures, able to lift humans into the air with one hand and are physically stronger than Monsters, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. Some higher ones are stronger than other evil spirits. 'Demonic-like beings' *'Hellhounds' - Hellhounds are Incredibly strong, able to take down humans and evil spirit demons. They are strong enough to instill fear into angels themselves. *'Succubus' - Succubi possesses noticeably greater superior physical strength than an average adult human; able to lift a grown man with one hand and can also overpower their human victims with ease 'Supernatural Monsters' All monsters typically possess some degree of superhuman strength, ranging from just stronger than humans, to being able to lift a man with one hand, throw a man several feet with great effort or none, rip through flesh with some to great ease, or snap steel chains, with the possible exception of Sirens. While some monsters need to exert greater effort to access superhuman strength other more powerful monsters can destroy objects with a light movement or gesture. Human hunters can fight off, stun, sneak up on, catch off guard and outmaneuver most monsters by using their weaknesses, such as damaging their bodies with a special object or in a certain way, therefore allowing a hunter equipped with their weakness to kill monsters that are stronger than them. The best way to kill monsters with great strength is to catch them off guard as Rayne and Mia have done repeatedly throughout the series. Dragons, Werewolves, Vampires, Hybrids, and Wendigos are among the strongest of all monsters. *'Alpha Elder Vampires' - As the oldest vampires in the world after Dracula, Alpha Elder Vampires are considerably much stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Priests, Vampire Slayers, Shapeshifters, and even the oldest of normal Vampires. They have also been known to be strong enough to fight some demons. Like normal vampires, the Alpha Elders grow stronger with time. *'Dhampirs' - Dhampirs are human/vampire hybrids that are endowed with the powers and abilities common to all vampires. Thus, they are supernaturally much physically stronger than average Vampires as well as Humans, Priests, Supernatural Hunters, Vampire Slayers, Werewolves, and most other Shapeshifters. Like vampires, Dhampirs grow stronger with age. *'Djinn' - Djinns are physically stronger than Humans and can easily overpower them. *'Dragons' - Being giant creatures and some of the oldest supernatural creatures on Earth, even when in human form, Dragons possess incredibly tremendous physical strength that makes them among the strongest type of supernatural monsters. They are even much physically stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Priests, Vampire Slayers, other Shapeshifters, Vampires, Evil Spirits, Fallen Beasts, Greater Demons, and other Monsters. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed hybrids are stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Priests, Vampire Slayers, Werewolves, most other Shapeshifters, Dhampirs, and even some Vampires. Like vampires, their strength increases with age. *'Kitsune' - Kitsunes are stronger than Humans and Supernatural Hunters. *'Minotaur' - Minotaur are remarkably strong creatures, stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Slayers, most Monsters, and some Demons. *'Phoenixes' - As some of the oldest monsters in the supernatural world, Phoenixes are incredibly much stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, some Monsters, some Demons, and Fairies. *'Shtriga' - They can lift and throw humans and casually overpower them. *'Skin-Changers' - Skin-Changers have enough strength to overpower Humans. *'Skinwalkers' - In human form, their strength is almost superhuman, and in dog form, it is at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a werewolf, making them physically stronger than Humans, both in the human and dog form. *'Vampires' - Another enhanced trait of a vampire is their unstoppable physical strength that becomes greater as time passes. Vampires are very strong creatures and grow stronger with age to the point that their physical strength is that of 10 men. Thus, they are noticeably much stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Priests, Werewolves (in human form), some other Shapeshiters (in human form), and other Monsters. Some older, more powerful vampires have been known to fight against Vampire Slayers, Dhampirs, and even some Demons. *'Wendigo' - Wendigos are incredibly strong, even by monster standards; they can rip humans limb from limb, snap necks and can carry two humans at once. *'Werewolves' - Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than Humans, Supernatural Hunters, Priests, Vampire Slayers, most other Shapeshifters, and some Vampires. Their strength increases with their rage and is at it's peak during a full moon, allowing them to overpower vampires as old as 900 to over 1000 years of age. **'Alphas' - Being the most dangerous werewolves, Alphas are much stronger than Normal Vampires, Betas, Omegas, Kitsune, Skinwalkers, Djinn, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. True Alphas are stronger than normal Alphas. Both Normal Alphas and True Alphas are strong enough to take on the Alpha Elder Vampires. **'Betas' - As the middle-ranking class of werewolves, Betas are even stronger then most Vampires, Omegas, Kitsune, Skinwalkers, Djinn, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. **'Omegas' - Despite being the lowest and weakest of werewolves, Omegas are stronger than Djinn, Kitsune, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. **'Pure-bloods' - With them being born werewolves, Purebloods are far stronger than most Vampires, Omegas, Kitsune, Djinn, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans. Some have been known to be stronger than Betas. 'Other beings' *'Turok-Hans' - Amongst the strongest monster beings to appear, Turok-Hans are much stronger than Demons, Shapeshifters, Dhampirs, Vampires, Monsters, Vampire Slayers, Priests, Supernatural Hunters, and Humans, and like angels, they get stronger the higher up they are as the higher-ranking Turok-Hans are stronger than the lower-ranking Turok-Hans. They have been known to overpower some Angels albeit not without effort or difficulty. *'Deities' - They can tear Humans apart with ease. *'Fairies' - They can overpower Humans and lift heavy objects. *'Merfolk' - Merfolk are considerably stronger than a muscular grown human. *'Mud Demons' - Mud Demons are tremendously strong; enough to burst through walls and roofs and overpower strongest Humans. *'Ghosts' - Ghosts can overpower Humans, lift heavy objects such as piano's, and even beat down Higher-tier Demons and Turok-Hans but cannot do either lasting harm. *'Supernatural Hunters' - Supernatural Hunters endowed with enhanced attributes to make them more effective hunters. Super strength is one of these attributes and is used effectively against Vampires, Ghost, Shapeshifters, and even Demons. *'Vampire Slayers' - Over the generations of their existence, all Slayers have displayed this power, easily overpowering other supernatural creatures, including Vampires, and one lifted a powerful female demon off her feet while killing her. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts